Las veces que la vi
by Victoire Black
Summary: La vi pocas veces, pero todas valieron la pena. No me reconoció hasta muchos años después, pero aún así no me harté de mirarla. Porque aunque sé que jamás estaremos juntos, me quedan recuerdos para rememorar por siempre.


El Potterverso es de Jotaká.

_Este fic participa del reto temático de Marzo "Parejas al Azar" del foro Provocare Ravenclaw._

* * *

Porque no creo que Fleur haya sido la única menos-de-media-Veela que haya llamado la atención de los magos en el universo Pottérico.Y porque el azar decidió que mi pareja fuera Gabrielle Delacour y Ernie Macmillan.

* * *

«**LAS VECES QUE LA VI**»

_Por Victoire Black._

La vi pocas veces, pero todas valieron la pena. No me reconoció hasta muchos años después, pero aún así no me harté de mirarla. Porque aunque sé que jamás estaremos juntos, me quedan recuerdos para rememorar por siempre.

La primera vez que la vi fue a los catorce años, y en ese momento jamás pude haberme imaginado lo importante que podría llegar a ser aquella pequeña francesa rubia abrazada a su hermana mayor. La segunda vez que la vi fue a los diecisiete años, mientras jugaba al Quidditch con mis amigos en la casa de Susan Bones. Allí estaba la francesa que, aunque había crecido un poco, seguía siendo una niña pequeña; paseaba sola por los alrededores de Ottery St. Catchepole, y creí que era imaginación mía... Hasta que me enteré que estaba allí por la boda de su hermana en casa de los Weasley.

La tercera vez que la vi fue en la Competencia Intercolegial de Quidditch en 2003. Era mi primer año como profesor de Pociones de Hogwarts, y también el primer año que se daba esa competencia. Yo era uno de los profesores que había viajado con los alumnos a Beauxbatons, sede de aquel primer año, y me la crucé siendo ella una alumna de sexto año. No me miró ni dio signos de reconocerme cuando pasé a su lado y me la quedé observando.

Dicen que la tercera es la vencida, y creí que en verdad podía tener oportunidad de hablar con ella. No estaba enamorado, y menos de una adolescente algunos años menor, sino que tenía curiosidad por ella desde que la había conocido casi una década antes. Me equivocaba, por supuesto. No logré encontrar ni un momento para entablar conversación con la chica y, por más que busqué el encuentro, no se pudo dar.

La encontré una cuarta vez en San Mungo, mientras iba a buscar del trabajo a mi novia del momento, una sanadora de mi edad. La chica ya tenía más de veinte años y estaba más bella que de costumbre. Fue la vez en la que más me sorprendí de encontrarla y, sobre todo, de seguir recordándola. No era más la niña asustada que había salido del lago rescatada por Potter, sino que era la viva imagen de su hermana a su edad.

Me acerqué a ella por pura inercia. Cuando logré ser consciente de la situación, nos estábamos besando. No recuerdo si quien tomó la delantera fui yo o fui ella, solo recuerdo aquellas palabras en francés que me dedicaba, y aquellas negativas que mi confundido cerebro podía brindar. ¿Cómo había llegado allí? ¿Qué se suponía que estaba pasando?

—Estoy quedándome en el _Caldego Choggeante_ —recuerdo que me dijo con una sonrisa traviesa—. Estoy aquí paga _veg_ cómo está mi _sobgina_: la _pobgecilla_ se contagió de _vigüela_ de _dgagón_ en las vacaciones. Me _quedagé_ unos días más, _eges_ bienvenido a _visitageme_ —añadió.

—¿Por qué? —recuerdo que le pregunté, despeinándome con una mano, y bastante confundido.

—¿No es lo que _quegías_, _Egnie_?

No sé qué me sorprendió más: que supiera que hacía tiempo tenía curiosidad por ella, o que supiera mi nombre. Mi cara de confusión al parecer fue notable, porque explicó:

—_Gecuegdo_ quién _eges_. ¿No _eges_ aquel _pgofesog_ que fue a Beauxbatons _pog_ el Quidditch _integcolegial_? _Me_ dijegon que me habías estado buscando paga _hablag_, _pego_ la _tagde_ que iba a _hablag_ contigo me lesioné en el _entgenamiento_ y luego no te vi más.

Tampoco recuerdo qué le contesté, pero pronto me vi a mí mismo dejando San Mungo —y a mi novia plantada— para ir a mi apartamento de verano en el Londres muggle. Decir que estaba confundido era poco, pero aún así me bañé y me preparé para salir con la francesa. ¿Era acaso una cita a lo que estaba invitado? No me quise ilusionar... Pero aún así lo hice.

Y no me decepcioné.

—Gabrielle —suspiré cuando la vi en la taberna de mi mejor amiga, aquella que tan bien conocía. Parecía algo surrealista encontrármela en un ámbito familiar después de tantos años.

—_Egnie_ —dijo sonriendo, para luego tomarme de la mano y tirarme hacia una de las mesas.

A pesar de mi confusión, me acuerdo claramente de aquel momento, de aquella cena rodeados de viajeros y magos vendiendo pociones de dudosa legalidad. Aún así, me pareció perfecta. Y aunque jamás me lo dijo, sé que para mi francesa favorita también lo fue.


End file.
